criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Bowel
Super Bowel is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Holly Hills district of Grimsdale. Plot 5 months after the previous case, the team entered the hotel, Joe Warren booked for them as special guests, and were sent to their apartment. When they entered, they were stunned, by how large it looked, and each one of tried using the expensive equipment. An hour later, Hamilton is seen with the girls, you were preparing themselves, for the election party, by putting face masks, and curling their hairs. While Hamilton was tightening Hamida’s corset, Diego barged in the room, and asked Hamilton if he’d like to accompany him downstairs, to eat. They decided to use an escalator, and once the door opened, they saw a man, disemboweled. Katherine Votjka walked past the duo, where she decided to see what they are staring at. There she recognized the dead man, and revealed him as her brother, Anton Votjka. The duo them added two more suspects in the list: Joe Warren and Charles Rayman. Later on, Sarah Cardwell, who heard about the murder, came to the duo, telling them she knows where the victim was last time. Sarah was made a suspect, where she told the duo, that the victim was sitting with a blonde woman in the food court. The duo discovered the woman he was with, was Tinette Would, a scientist who was suspected in murder before. The duo also learnt that Anton tried to get along with Katherine, but she didn’t forgive him for tormenting her when they were young, and that he discovered that Joe Warren is dating Hasuro, which Joe Warren wanted to keep a secret. The duo decided to then watch the TV a little, where they saw an interview of the victim and Sarah, where she snapped at him, for asking her question about her cheating ex-husband. The duo spoke to Sarah again. They later on, spoke to Tinette, after learning the victim cut a picture of her face, and paste it on a bikini. They also learnt that the victim knew about the Anoterous, and was investigating them, however, Charles tried to stop him for his own safety. The killer turned out to be Tinette Would. After confronting her with evidence, she admitted to the crime. She then explained that she discovered a way to transition male babies to female, for parents who so desperately want a daughter. She started doing those operations on babies for 20 years, for a good sum of money. However, none of those transgender girls, got the freedom of choosing what gender they want to be, which caused many of them to commit suicide, the moment they learnt that they were born the gender they always wanted to be. Anton noticed that pattern, and started investigating the case, by interrogating scientists. Tinette didn’t give a damn about the victim, so she ignored him, until he interrogated her. Afraid that he’ll find her out, Tinette decided to silence him. Judge Powell, decided to sentence Tinette to life in prison. After Tinette’s arrest, Joe Warren came up to the hotel room, to ask Diego and Hamilton for help. Shortly after, Hamida went up to Hamilton, to ask him for a favor. Hamilton went to talk with Hamida, where he saw Mia and Yoyo as well. Hamida told them that she’d like to ask Christian out, but she lost her fan in the Food Court, we’d like to use to look classy. After finding her broken fan, and fixing it, Mia asked Hamilton why he seems pissed off, and sweet-talked him, so he’d reveal the reason, when suddenly Hamilton caught someone spying at them. Mia sweating told Hamilton to forget about that, and just tell her what he was about to say, but Hamilton insisted on following them, where the stalker ran off to the elevator and went to the 10th floor. Hamilton went into the elevator with Mia, where they started searching it, and found Hamida’s headwear. Hamilton realizing Mia must’ve known of this, asked her what is going on, but she still played ignorant, so he went to speak to Hamida. Hamida made up an excuse, which Hamilton did not believe, but pretended to do anyway, and then she told him that she decided she doesn’t want Christian anymore. Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Joe Warren, there he told them that he suspects Charles is hiding something from him and Rozetta, and he would like the duo to search the victim’s apartment, to see if he left anything behind. After searching the apartment, the duo found Charles’ phone, but just when they were about to leave, Charles came into the apartment and saw them holding his phone, and demanded that they give it to him, and asked for an explanation. Diego and Hamilton told him that Joe suspects he is hiding something, Charles went silent for a moment, and then told them that he thought of a theory, and is researching to know whether it was true or not. The duo asked him to tell them, where he simply told them, that he’ll do so, when the right time comes. After Charles was confronted, and Hamilton got “pranked”. The click have struck at 4:00 pm, which is when the election party, and where there is only 3 hours left for the mayor to be elected. The whole team went into Joe’s limousine, and arrived to the party. Summary *'Anton Votjka' Murder Weapon *'Curved Knife' Killer *'Tinette Would' Suspects 1D142545-62FE-405A-B766-11F047E82C91.png|Katherine Votjka 92AC7BEB-191B-4466-81AC-328B78AC5ABA.png|Joe Warren (Grimsdale) 13B99093-7393-4C53-8EEE-C8BE596D6B59.png|Charles Rayman 80AA1799-9AF2-4380-8583-9186EE9936E2.png|Sarah Cardwell F89D4D44-BC16-4902-B25F-55245190A240.png|Tinette Would Quasi-suspects 3969E10F-6625-480B-8CAE-D83E5DFF3B55.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer knows anatomy *The killer drinks ginger beer *The killer eats spaghetti *The killer wears silver clothing *The killer wears a Desert Rose